


Freindships That Will Last Forever

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Yoitober 2019 [18]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - Psychics/Psionics, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Based on a Melanie Martinez Song, Celebrities, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Character's Name Spelled as Yuri, Dancing and Singing, Developing Friendships, Established Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Fluff, Friendship, Illusions, Inktober 2019, Inspired by Music, Katsuki Yuuri Is a Victor Nikiforov Fan, Katsuki Yuuri is very talented, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Macabre, Magic, Music, Musicians, Pining Katsuki Yuuri, Resurrection, Victor Nikiforov Flirts, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-24 00:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Of all the things Yuri had been warned about regarding Hollywood, being invited by several other prominent musicians to ceremony in the woods to join their covenant really hadn't been one of them, but if Viktor Nikiforov was there.... well, Yuri had never said he made thebestdecisions when Viktor was involved anyway





	Freindships That Will Last Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Day 18- "Misfit", heavily inspired by K-12 and mostly "Lunchbox Freinds"
> 
> Each charector is actually loosely based on an indie artist! Going as follows:
> 
> Yuri- Florence + The Machine  
Viktor- Lana Del Rey  
Yurio- Melanie Martinez  
Otabek- Billie Eilish  
Phichit- Halsey  
Chris- Marina + The Diamonds  
Leo- Meg & Dia  
Guang Hong- Lenka  
Mila + Sara- First Aid Kit
> 
> This is just loose bases ofcourse and only meant to enhance the reading, not detract from it
> 
> Songs used, in order:
> 
> Lunchbox Freinds by Melanie Martinez- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2khRy7zAKyQ  
The Principal by Melanie Martinez- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AHhfggjxGto  
All The Good Girls Go To Hell by Billie Eilish- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-PZsSWwc9xA  
All The Good Girls Go To The Principal mix- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ibQBgCQn1LE  
New Americana by Halsey- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7crvr-Mx3hw  
Bubblegum Bitch by Marina + The Diamonds- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zY37wbsIFEY  
Americana Bitch mix- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FdS5udis3uY  
Blue Jeans by Lana Del Rey- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JRWox-i6aAk  
Queen Of Peace by Florence + The Machine-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IxpdrbiXlCs  
Soap by Melanie Martinez- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YjZNBGY0A38  
Bellyache by Billie Eilish- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gBRi6aZJGj4  
Summertime Sadness by Lana Del Rey- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TdrL3QxjyVw  
Wich Witch by Florence + The Machine- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bbCsoMOJMec
> 
> Also I really like headcanoning Otabek with a weener dog specifically because of LittleBoffin's OtaYuri cosplays on YouTube https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCwqM0qBME-1ZIcmfpb3A6uA
> 
> Odin iz nas = "One of us"

Yuri swallowed tightly, his heart pounding in his chest as he stared at the number hanging ominously on the cabin door in front of him

This was undoubtedly it...

Cabin 999, in the middle of Blackberry Woods

He had been instructed to come here by invitation of Viktor Nikiforov- the man he had idolized since he first decided to become a musician- for a "special surprise"

Yuri didn't know what that was supposed to mean, but he had had the invitation vetted and everything seemed to be in place for it to be Viktor...

Maybe this was a prank but he hoped that was just his being paranoid

Raising his hand, he carefully nocked on the door, watching with an unnerved wince as the triple 9s on the door suddenly turned upside down to spell out 666 instead

......

Maybe he should leave

_"Who are you?"_

Wipping around quickly, Yuri's heart was fluttering in his chest like a butterfly

"H-Hello...?"

_"Whooo aaaare yoooouuuuu?"_

Spinning around again, the voice seemed to be coming from behind him this time, anxiety beginning to creep through his veins like rose vines as he searched for the source of the noise

_"Whooooo aaaaaare yooooouuuuu?"_ the voice repeated

"Y-Yuri!! I'm Yuri Katsuki! I'm... I'm here by invitation o-of Viktor Nikiforov! Who are YOU!?"

The voice was repeating over and over again, swarming around him in circles, spinning Yuri out like a top off it's axis

Finally when he turned to the door again, he heard the words shouted at him _"WHO ARE YOU?"_ and the sight of two black butterflies hovered in front of him

Now officially terrified, Yuri's eyes flashed black as he stumbled backwards, but seemingly as soon as his eyes flashed, the door squeaked open, and Yuri hurried to blink his eyes back to normal as he took a step forward, carefully winding his fingers through the sides of his skirt on instinct as he peered through the door, his heart racing even faster than before now

"H-Hello....?"

There was a fire going on in the fire place, there was music playing- something soft and indescribable, instrumental- throughout the cabin, and it smelled faintly of cinnamon spice

It was.... really nice.....

And then the door swung open completely and Yuri startled, almost tumbling backwards again as he stared up in shock at the person in front of him

"Hello Yuri! I am Viktor Nikiforov, it's a pleasure to have you here,"

"I-I.... holy crap...."

Yep, sure enough, this wasn't a prank or a trap or a hallucination- well, probably not a hallucination- as Viktor was standing right there in front of him, smiling sweetly, his signature blue flower crown perched atop his head and his long silver hair hanging over one shoulder

..... Shit.......

"Please come in," he encouraged, gently taking Yuri's hand and dragging him inside as the door shut behind them- specifically, it seemed to shut on it's own, but that... didn't make much sense....

Did it?

"Allow me to introduce you to everyone," Viktor said as he pulled Yuri to stand in front of him

And that was when Yuri came to the startling realization that he and Viktor were far from alone

For starters, Viktor's poodle Makkachin was sitting by the couch, giving him an excited "borf!" and wagging her tail, but much more concerningly, there were eight other people spread out throughout the foreground of the cabin, and each and every one of them was a famous musician in the same genre that he and Viktor loosely shared

"Yuri, these are my freinds! Phichit, Otabek, Chris, Leo, Guang Hong, Sara, Mila, and Yuri Plisetsky- who, to avoid confusion, we've decided to call Yurio!"

"And I told you to quit calling me that stupid name!" growled the irritable blonde perched on the back of the couch

Yuri Plisetsky.....

Holy shit.....

Yuri Plisetsky was truly a marvel in Yuri's opinion

He was unlike anything the music industry had ever seen, with his sweet melodies and brutal lyrics, his aesthetic marrying the soft innocence of childhood and pastels and beautifull things with the hideousness of violence, blood, and terribly dark themes, everything about him was a complete contrast from eachother, and the way he worked...

He wove stories into his music in ways that Yuri himself could only ever barely hope for

Yuri's fourth album had contained interconnected music videos but the continuity had been loose, it had been visually appealing but the story it's self was so vague that it was still being debated by fans years later

Yet, Yuri Plisetsky just released an entire 90-minute long movie for his latest concept album, made up of music videos and even released in limited theaters

And he was only _one_ of the many _geniuses_ in the room

Yuri himself was feeling highly inadiquit as Viktor introduced him, his stomach churning with anxiety, especially when Viktor said "_-one of the greatest voices of our time!_" in relation to him

Yuri considered that to be a bold-faced lie

"O-Oh I really don't think that's true," he said quickly, chewing his lip as he moved away and adjusted his glasses, but Viktor just seemed to pout at that

"What? Why not? It's totally true!"

Yuri only shook his head, but before he could say anything, he felt a hand land on his shoulder and jerked, turning around quickly to find Phichit Chulanont standing behind him

Shit...

Phichit was a concept artist too, although far more loosely than Plisetsky- Yurio, Yuri resolved to call him in his head- with several hits under his belt at only twenty-one and a recent award show sweep that, frankly, most of the people in their very niche genre just didn't make

Although Yuri had awards too.... but compared to Phichit....

"Aww he's shy, that's adorable!" Phichit smiled politely, his eyes practically sparkling

He seemed so warm and inviting, and Yuri's mind flickered breifly to how amazed he was by Phichit's ability to practically radiate warmth and sunshine one moment, but then turn on a dime and be so imposing and serious that Yuri felt weak just watching his music videos

What a skill....

"Don't worry, that will go away soon, just trust me," Chris winked, blowing him a kiss

And Chris...

Chris was another more obscure artist but who was definitely in a league of his own, and who's fanbase was growing more and more by the day

He took classic feminine standards and manipulated them to fit his own image, he sang about chasing boys and playing games with people's hearts, but for every poppy hit about loving and leaving, there was one equally as somber and serious that seemed to pour out his feelings onto the page

Yuri really was surrounded by excellence and he didn't know what to do with it....

"I'm so sorry Yuri, we're spooking you aren't we?" Viktor asked softly, his voice gentle, his thick Russian accent woven into something of a purr around his words as he spoke

And there was the biggest one of them all

Viktor Nikiforov had practically invented the Indie Goddess scene- a term that Yuri certainly hadn't coined and wasn't even sure if he was using correctly considering that many of the members of said scene were male, but semantics

He had started out as a teenager, making small recordings in Russia, before hitting it big in the UK and eventually, by the soft age of seventeen, relocating to the United States, where he had built a small empire around his sultry, soulfull voice, and his golden bleeding heart

Viktor's imagery of classic American Beauty Queen standards mixed with what Yuri had once heard described as "Coachella in a jar" had made an immediate impact visually, and his sound- his voice, both soothing and haunting, wich always bled into somber lyrics of heartbreak and hopes to run away with true love and the frustrations of the world muted down into a greyscale 1920s soundtrack had been so captivating that now, ten years later, he was putting out so many albums and songs and even books of poetry that people had started joking that he was an untapped well of written words, that he was channeling spirits from the old days to write through him or something

Yuri had always thought it was a funny thought

....

But now he wondered....

"We'd like to invite you to join our group," Viktor said simply, his expression warm and happy, staring down at Yuri as if he had just offered to go lay on a beach somewhere and tan underneath the warm summer sun- wich didn't even exist anymore considering it was October...

"W-What?"

"Well I mean it isn't an official group but-"

"You're one of the most exclusive cliques in Hollywood," Yuri interrupted suddenly, catching Viktor off guard before that sweet smile was back in place again

"Yeah! And we're inviting you to join it," he added, as if Yuri hadn't heard him the first time

"I-I don't understand... none of you even know me..."

It wasn't an _official_ clique or anything, don't get him wrong, it wasn't some type of highschool Heathers bullshit, maybe "clique" was a bad word for it, it was a little more like... a _wolf pack_

Rumor had it that no matter how close you may be to any of the individual members of said "wolf pack", you would never be on the same level as the other members were

The way they banded together and stuck like glue to eachother, the strange sense of secrecy that they all seemed to indulge in regarding their unofficial little group, the way they always seemed to be around eachother, even during circumstances that should, by all means, be coincidences, like... two of them meeting up at a grocery store that neither of them typically shopped at, totally unplanned

It was that sort of thing and according to their social media accounts and photographers and even random fans that ran into them from time to time, it happened _all the time_, and only ever with members of the group

It had been strange for a wile now but no one ever seemed to know what was going on or how to get any information on it, it was pretty secretive, and so far no one who wasn't in the group had managed to ge so much as a single word of information out of anyone who _was_ in the group

So why would they just invite Yuri seemingly out of nowhere when none of them actually knew him?

"Because," Viktor said simply, suddenly reaching down to gently take Yuri's hand

"You're one of us,"

..... What?

"I-.. what? What do you mean?"

"Oh don't act so innocent," Yurio snorted from the couch, flipping his long blonde hair over his shoulder and leaning his face boredly against his open palm

"It's ok Yuri, you're among freinds now," Phichit added with a pleased clap of his hands and another sparkling smile

"Yeah, we take care of our own, that's what this is all about," Leo added with a firm nod

"But I-... I think there's been some mistake, I have no idea what you're talking about," Yuri insisted with a shake of his head

For a moment, the others exchanged looks, before a soft "Awww" came from Mila's giggling voice

"He really doesn't know,"

"Makes sense, how any of us thought we were alone until we met eachother?" Otabek noted casually, his attention flicking back to Yurio breifly as the smaller man casually stretched his legs out over Otabek's lap

"Well I suppose that's my fault for not being more clear," Viktor replied, clearing his throat as Yuri's attention returned fully to the silver-haired beauty in front of him

"I thought the butterflies would have tipped you off," he noted, his eyes flickering to the same consuming blackness that Yuri's did when he used his powers

Gasping, Yuri instinctively tensed, looking back out to the room in front of him and startled, finding that each and every person in the room sported the same black eyes

"See?" Viktor practically purred, drawing Yuri's attention back to him

"You belong with us,"

Hesitantly, Yuri allowed his own eyes to flicker black, earning a thrilled look from Viktor as he let go of Yuri's hand and gave him a tight hug instead, one arm wrapping around his back as he turned to the group and beamed at them

"_Odin iz nas_!!"

Everyone else gave an excited exclamation of the same phrase, all raising champagne glasses that Yuri swears wasn't there before, and when he looked back up at Viktor, he saw the taller man holding a glass as well

....

Well, safe to say this wasn't a prank, clearly atleast _one_ other person had powers too

"Welcome to the club, Yuri Katsuki, you're one of us now, you're _our's_ now," Viktor promised, smiling down at Yuri fondly as his eyes cleared back to the sparkling blue shade that usually inhabited them

"But what... what does that _mean_ exactly?" Yuri asked slowly, chewing on his lip as his eyes melted back to brown

"I mean... what _are_ we? What is _this_? A-Are we... witches? Is this... a coven...? I don't understand..."

"Neither do we," Viktor confessed, the champagne glass in his hand vanishing and appearing on the coffee table a second later- along with another glass beside it, this one full, clearly not drank from as Viktor's had been

"We aren't witches though, we know that much," he added, leading Yuri to an empty recliner chair, the arm of wich Phichit was currently perched on, and gently nudging him to sit down

"How... do you know?"

"Witchcraft has to follow the laws of nature, we _break_ the laws of nature," Phichit explained with a smile, his eyes- and, Yuri assumed, everyone's by this point- also having returned to normal

"Plus, the eyes are a bit of a tip off, witch's eyes don't do that," Chris added as he leaned over the back of the couch

"I don't understand.... what do you mean the laws of nature...? What-?"

"If I were a witch," Viktor interrupted

"I would have to obey the laws of natures to use my magic- things like equivalent exchange, borrowing power from higher forces, using sigils and runes and the like, and ofcourse suffering the limitations of what nature can provide, any magic beyond things like basic telekinesis and energy manipulation requires spells and potions and sacrifices, and there are things witches just can"t do, but with us?"

"We're practically limitless," Phichit grinned

"Except for the three basic laws of magic, that is, we do still suffer beneath those to our knowledge," Chris added

"And those laws would be...?"

"We can't change the past, we can't make people fall in love with us, and we can't bring people back from the dead," Guang Hong answered

"But other than that- limitless!" Viktor beamed excitedly

"And you have no idea what we are?"

Yuri had to admit, when the initial shock wore off of his new freinds being like him, he had really started looking forward to learning more about himself

"Sadly, no," Viktor frowned sullenly, moving to sit on the opposite arm of the chair and combing his fingers through his hair in what Yuri assumed to be anxiety

"We sort of want to know, but we're at the point where we've stopped trying to actively learn," Leo noted, leaning against the coffee table as he put an arm around Guang Hong

"We spent the first couple of years doing that and it never worked, we never found anything, so now we're just... collecting others, and maybe some time someone else will be able to tell us," Mila noted, leaning back in her own chair and sipping on her champagne

"Collecting...." Yuri mumbled quietly, the reality of this situation finally starting to actually fall over him

He was part of this now

He was part of Viktor Nikiforov's clique- club? Group? He wasn't sure....

He was going to be part of this.... circle of freinds....

He wasn't going to be alone anymore, and all because of his powers...

The thing that had kept him away from people most of all over the years had actually come through now and been the reason for drawing them to him...

How ironic

"Yeah, Vitya thought it would be fun," Chris chuckled, drowning his own glass

"Chris and I met not too long after I moved here, we were timidly freinds for about a year, and when we accidentally found out that we possessed similar powers, we decided to start looking for others and form this little club, I guess you could call us a covenant- you know? Like _the blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb_?"

Oh, was that the full version of that phrase?

"We avoid using 'coven' because we're not witches, or atleast that's what Viktor says," Sara mused with a small grin

"Personally I still like it better than 'club' though, club sounds so trivial, we're more like a...." Mila paused, looking for the right word, wich Yuri shyly chimed in with

"Wolf pack?"

Everyone exchanged glances again, various expressions of amusement- and an eyeroll from Yurio- flitting about through the group

"Yeah, alot more like a wolf pack, though we can't use that either because werewolves," Phichit agreed

"Wait- _werewolves_?"

"We, whatever _we_ are, we have to stick together," Viktor noted with seriousness

So they were just going to ignore that he was freaking out over the apparent existence of werewolves then? Ok

"I'm surprised though Yuri, you've hidden yourself so well all this time, we had no idea you were one of us," he added

"Right... how did you even find that out? How did _any_ of you find eachother out?"

Yuri had been following everyone in this room since they first started making names for themselves, some longer than others and more closely than others he would admit, but he had never seen _any_ signs from any of them that they had.... whatever freaky magic this was

"We start cluing in to subtle signs, in their music, their videos, their interveiws, something that just seems a little... _spooky_, I guess," Chris mused with a small grin

"Or unnatural, or... _special_," Viktor added

"If someone spots something, one of us will just... drop a line, so to speak, into their personal life, and if they use their powers, it's like a fish biting the line," Chris mused

"..... I don't understand," Yuri confessed

Giving a small shrug, Viktor shifted his position, inhaling and blowing silver smoke- not grey, _silver_, sparkling _silver_\- seemingly out of nowhere and into the air, an image appearing suddenly of the inside of Yuri's house, his dog sleeping peacefully on the foot of Yuri's bed

Mila blew a kiss, and a black butterfly appeared, flying through the smoke and disappearing into the image as the smoke faded

"The next time someone in that house uses magic, I'll know," Mila said with a shrug

"Wait, so you've been _spying_ on me!?"

"No, just waiting on your magic to appear, you don't use it much, wich is a disappointment, you seem quite good at it," Viktor mused back

Yuri exhaled, deciding he wasn't going to get anywhere by trying to present to them exactly how weird this all was, and simply let it go

"How did you suspect me in the first place? I mean... my music... if anything it's been getting _less_ 'spooky',"

"Wich is a _crying shame_," Viktor said dramatically, clutching a hand to his heart

"I love your music Yuri, I'm a huge fan, but I do miss your more magical aesthetic, maybe since you're part of our club now, you'll use it more?" Viktor asked with a hopefull, pleading look

"W-Wait, _you_ are a huge fan of _mine_!? Why didn't you ever approach me!?"

"We could ask you the same thing, we saw your Viktor posters when Mila sent her butterfly to you," Sara noted with a snicker, much to Yuri's intense embarrassment

"Aw leave 'im alone, he's shy," Phichit grinned, leaning down to give Yuri an affectionate hug

"To answer your question," Viktor noted slowly, looking away and rubbing the back of his neck

"I... get a little nervous about making freinds outside of the club... it's always been difficult for me, and I always worry about my powers ruining everything, making freinds with someone and accidentally showing them what I can do... and then getting crucified for it,"

Yeah.... Yuri perfectly understood that concern....

"That's why we're all as close as we are, even when we annoy eachother, this thing we all share... it's so special, and it's delicate, we all know what it's like to be alone because of it, and we all vow that by sharing this gift and sharing this freindship, we're not going to let eachother be alone again," Phichit added seriously

"And to answer your first question, we all thought you were a witch in the beginning, it wasn't until you did _'Big God'_ that Vitya suggested you might be one of us," Chris noted, having now settled himself "comfortably" between Otabek and the arm of the couch, much to the mildly annoyed look on Otabek's face

Yuri nodded slowly, trying to take in the information that was being given to him, trying to actually let it sink in, as right at the moment, he was still having a hard time processing it...

"And this is... this is it? The people who are like us, this is it for us? Just ten?"

"That we know of currently," Viktor amended

"We've only really been looking in the music industry, and in this small niche community of it at that, as it's what we're familiar with and what we can deduce from, there are probably more, we just don't know how to find them,"

"And would we even want to?" Yurio spoke up

"Just because we share powers it doesn't mean we'll get along, atleast _we_ share the music,"

"It's an on-going debate," Otabek shrugged easily

"But we're just happy to have you with us!" Viktor exclaimed excitedly, leaning down to hug Yuri again

"Whatever comes down the line.... we'll deal with it then, for right now, we just want to get to know you! We're your family now Yuri, we want to know you better, and for you to know us better too,"

"Yeah, what's your special skill?" Phichit asked curiously, tilting his head as he leaned in closer to Yuri, who instinctively pressed himself back against the back of the chair, not sure how to handle all of the sudden attention and physical closeness

"U-Um... special.... skill....?"

"Sure, we've all got one," Leo nodded

"There are the things we can all do, the basics," Viktor noted, his eyes shifting black as the cabin door opened by it's self

Yuri watched in slight amusement as Phichit's eyes turned black just after and the door shut and locked on it's own just as easily

"But we all have something that's special to each of us too," Guang Hong added

"Something that no one else can do," Viktor grinned fondly, reaching down to scratch Makkachin behind the ears after she had finally decided to trot up and sit next to his leg

"I can cry diamonds and bleed rubies," Chris noted proudly, grinning from ear to ear

"That's why I named my band Chris And The Gemstones,"

"You... _what_? How does that even...?"

With a snap of his fingers, Chris' eyes turned black once more, and a small dagger appeared in his hand, startling Yuri as he pressed the tip of the blade to his fingertip, just enough to make him bleed, a drop of blood bubbling up out of his skin, but as he turned his hand over and let the blood drip out, the drop suddenly turned into a tiny ruby instead

......

What the _fuck_?

Yurio's eyes flashed black breifly, and the wound on Chris' finger suddenly sealed it's self shut

...But Yuri was still having a hard time processing the ruby thing

"I have light and shadow manipulation," Guang Hong chimed in, his eyes turning black as his palm glowed with a soft, warm looking light, and a second later, a light appeared in the center of the room, taking shape of a rabbit, wich Makkachin barked at excitedly as the rabbit hopped innocently towards the chair

Unable to stop his curiosity, Yuri carefully slid out of the chair and moved to sit on the floor, reaching his hand out to timidly stroke along the rabbit's back and gasping in amazement at the sensation

"It... it's _real_..."

This wasn't an illusion, he could feel warmth emitting from the rabbit, warmth and peace and happiness....

"Oh, afraid not," Guang Hong corrected, turning his other palm over as shadows began to spill forth from it, soon a rabbit made entirely of shadows emerged from the floor, right next to the light one

"I can't create life, only light and shadows, but they can take any manifestation I choose, I can absorb them or create them, I can manipulate them however I want, but.. I can't change the core of what they are,"

Excitedly, Yuri moved his hand out to stroke the shadow rabbit's head, but pulled back the moment his fingers skimmed it, going ghostly pale as a freezing cold took his fingertips, suddenly feeling dread and anxiety flash within him, a complete contrast to how he had felt when he touched the light one

"Yeah um... you shouldn't touch the shadows, sorry,"

"I-It's ok," Yuri muttered, hurrying to pet the light rabbit again as the warm, peacefull sensation flowed back through him again, making him sigh in releif

Though he couldn't help pouting when the rabbits hopped off and eventually vanished, Guang Hong's powers apparently fading

"If you want actual life creations, Mila and Sara are your girls,"

Glancing up curiously at the duo- the only ones in the cabin who were actually bandmates and not two solo acts- Yuri stared at them curiously, watching Sara's eyes turn black as she blew a kiss and another black butterfly emerged

So that.... that must have been where the butterflies from outside came from.....

"On our own we can create small things- butterflies, snakes, frogs, small birds, small mammals like mice and hamsters- much to Phichit's joy-"

"Guilty as charged," Phichit grinned, and, seemingly from his encouragement, Sara fondly rolled her eyes and held her palm up as a cute beige hamster appeared out of nowhere

Beaming, Phichit's own eyes turned black, the hamster suddenly disappearing from Sara's palm and appearing in Phichit's own

"-but _together_ we can create something much better," Mila beamed, her eyes turning black as well

"So far the biggest we've managed to acheive is a small deer, but we're practicing, and we feel confident we can go bigger, we _will_ go bigger," Sara said with pride

"What's your favorite animal Yuri?"

"O-Oh um... a poodle...?"

Making eye contact with eachother, Mila and Sara took eachother's hands before Sara lifted her free hand and started making some small, stroking motion with her fingers

Yuri watched, captivated, as the rug beneath them started to move, shifting along here and there before a little cream colored poodle puppy emerged from the equally cream colored rug, shaking out the pretty curly coat before leaping towards Makkachin- who looked excited to have a new freind

"You.... you can.... create life....?" Yuri breathed, clearly impressed

"Just animals, so far atleast, but yes, the fact that we share a special talent is what made us interested in starting First Aid Kit to begin with, sharing a talent is exceedingly rare in our circle, we're still not really sure what it means for us but..." Mila only shrugged, her and Sara's eyes turning back to their normal shades

"You can keep the poodle by the way, she'll grow up, but she's immortal, like Makkachin," Sara added

"Makkachin?"

Glancing up at Viktor, the other musician, who moved to carefully sit in the floor next to Yuri, nodded and tugged Makkachin into his lap

"My gift from the girls upon meeting them and inviting them to our group, a companion who will never leave me,"

Amazed, Yuri reached out and carefully took the little cream poodle in his arms, lips twitching up into a smile as she immediately started licking his face

"I have dimensional manipulation," Otabek noted suddenly, pulling Yuri's attention towards him as the other man's eyes turned black, and instantly, much to Yuri's horror, the cabin seemed to flip upside down

Suddenly they were all hanging upside down, the floor apparently having become the ceiling- and no one seemed remotely bothered by this except for Yuri

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god _put us back_!" he screamed in terror, relieved when the cabin flipped back to normal and he had nothing to show for his adventures besides tilted glasses and messy hair

"Sorry, I always forget to warn people, can I get you something from home to make up for it?"

"S-Something... from home...? M-My dog... maybe...?"

Nodding, Otabek reached into the coffee table, his arm disappearing through a black hole that emerged around it, before pulling back out... with Vicchan held carefully in the crook of his arm, much to Yuri's amazement

"Th-Thank you.... I definitely like this better than the... gravity flipping..." Yuri said with an unsteady laugh as Vicchan was set down and immediately ran over to Yuri

"Pft, crybaby," Yurio grumbled, apparently only sensing the irony of that after he said it, the others all beginning to burst into laughter the moment it was out of his mouth

"Ah.. oops..."

"You're one to talk Yura!" Viktor laughed gleefully, wrapping an arm around Yuri's waist and tugging him closer as Yurio turned pink, the shade perfectly matching the pastel of his dress

Yurio was well known for having a contrasting fashion sense, usually outside of his videos he dressed in jeans and hoodies and a strangely large amount of animal print, but in videos and on stage he often dressed in pastels and tulle skirts and dresses, playing up the angle of innocence only to tear it down with blood and fantastical gore

He had either come here straight from a video or was, for some reason, wearing one of his costumes casually, Yuri kind of wanted to ask but...

"You're the one who named your alternate persona 'Crybaby'," Viktor snickered

"And your fans," Phichit added

"And your first album," Chris agreed

"You have a tattoo-" Otabek began

"Alright that's enough that's enough! I misspoke, fuck..." he grumbled, tossing his head back and pulling his legs away from Otabek's lap, spinning around to set his feet on the floor

"Yura's power is body manipulation," Viktor noted with a sly grin, clearly still finding amusement in the incident

"Body manipulation?" Yuri asked in confusion, absently stroking Vicchan behind the ears with one hand and petting the cream colored poodle's back with his other

A smirk crossed Yurio's face, his eyes sinking black as music started playing from seemingly out of nowhere

"_The hassle, the fighting, they all want a bite of me, photos, more photos, then gossip about hoes that they don't know, oh they talk shit though_,"

His voice was so high, so soft, it always reminded Yuri of what he thought a faery might sound like, but then as he started the next line, his voice went immensely deeper, like something you'd only get out of autotune, something that shouldn't even be natural

"_I don't want no lunchbox freinds, no oh, I want someone who understands, oh oh,_"

He leaned forward and gently ran his fingers against Otabek's throat, and when Otabek started singing, his voice- usually just as soft and nearly as high as Yurio's- had deepened to the same unnaturally low octave

"_Come to my house, let's die together, freindship that would last forever,_"

Yurio's fingers moved away from Otabek's throat, shifting their position to hover in Viktor's direction, wich, as one may have expected, deepened Viktor's voice to pitch even deeper than it usually did

"_No lunchbox freinds, no oh, no lunchbox freinds, come to my house, let's die together, freindship that would last forever,"_

Yuri stared up at Viktor, his mouth open as the silver-haired beauty snickered and grinned at him

"I can do far more than just that party trick though, Beka! Gimme your eyes!"

Excuse Yuri, _what_?

"I'd really rather not...." Otabek muttered softly, his voice having returned back to normal

"What? Oh come on!"

"No offense Yura, but I really hate seeing through your eyes,"

Yurio rolled his eyes, huffing and getting off of the couch

"Alright fine then, newbie! Give me your eyes!"

"W-WHAT!?"

"Relax Yuri, it's ok, it's part of Yura's power," Viktor chuckled

Although that hardly made Yuri feel any better, tension flowing through him, throbbing with every beat of his heart as Yurio came closer, his eyes still black as he crouched down in front of Yuri, who was as stiff as a board

"Aww, don't be so afraid, I promise, seeing through my eyes isn't _so_ terrible," he said with a predatory smirk, reaching out towards Yuri, his fingers skimming the apple of his cheek before taking off his glasses, setting them down and reaching forward, towards his eye

Yuri closed his eyes on instinct, but Yurio was relentless, gently but firmly forcing his eye back open and then....

And then it was all black

Before he could adjust to the fact that he was apparently blind in one eye now, Yurio reached forward again and then... then his second eye was also gone and he could see nothing at all

"W-What.... what the fuck...? What the _FUCK_!?"

"Calm down Yuri, it's ok," Viktor soothed gently, squeezing his hand

"You'll be alright, just breathe,"

"W-What do you mean!? Why... why-!?"

Before he could cry out any further, however, he felt a slight pressure over one eye and then... suddenly he could see again, out of his left eye, atleast

When he looked up, he screamed, the sight of Yurio suddenly missing one eye, an empty socket staring back at him, was more than a little unnerving....

But not nearly as bad as Yurio taking out his other eye and then suddenly pressing it into Yuri's other empty socket

Suddenly, Yuri could see again- completely- and... didn't even need his glasses....

He watched in horror as Yurio held a pair of eyes- brown eyes, _his_ eyes- in his palm, picking up one and pressing it into his head, then doing the same with the other

"Holy shit..."

So _this_ was what they meant about having "body manipulation" as a power....

"Holy fuck, I can't see shit! You're fucking _blind_! Do you wear contacts when you dance?" Yurio huffed as he grabbed Yuri's glasses and shoved them on

Yuri took a few shallow breaths, realizing belatedly that things looked... slightly different through Yurio's eyes....

No one was quite as beautifull as they were through Yuri's eyes, everything around him had something of a different... _tint_ to it....

Everyone seemed a little darker and colder, a little less warm and inviting than the way Yuri saw them, and even Viktor seemed more stern and intimidating, he was still pretty but not as drop dead gorgeous as he was when Yuri looked at him with his own eyes

Viktor's eyes were dull and darker than they usually were, his hair not as shiny or thick, and his smile slightly crooked, not heart shaped like Yuri typically saw it

Yuri glanced at Otabek, eyebrows raising in surprise

In contrast to everyone else in the room, Otabek looked soft and sweet, his expression warm and inviting, there was almost a glow around him, everything about him was practically screaming with beauty, there wasn't a single flaw or imperfection anywhere, and the way he looked at Yuri with so much love and affection in his eyes....

Clearly that meant for Yurio

"Shit...."

Hearing the curse, Yuri turned back to face the blonde and startled a little

Yurio looked different too

His face was a little more childlike, cheeks a little thicker and expression a little softer, he looked more feminine and more childlike, his teeth a little separated...

And completely _gone_ was any trace of intimidation that Yuri had felt upon first looking at him

Was this how Yurio saw himself?

Was this why he put on such a tough act? To make up for the fact that he still thought of himself as looking like a child? He had to act more intimidating because he didn't think he looked it...

Yurio was staring at him with shock and a.. bit of sympathy on his face, before suddenly standing up and giving his throat a slight clear

"I've gotta get something, I'll be back," he muttered, taking off out of the room before anyone- Yuri himself included- could stop him

"Um... what just happened...? A-Am I.... getting my eyes back....?"

Because no offense to anyone but Otabek was right, Yuri hated seeing everyone- everything- this way, he wanted his old eyes back, thank you

"You will, I promise, not sure why Yura retreated though.... there must be something he wants to show you," Viktor mused, leaning back and scooping the cream colored poodle out of Yuri's lap to snuggle with himself

....Huh.....

"My powers aren't nearly as cool," Leo noted suddenly, changing the subject

"I can bring something- anything- to reality from writing, even if I don't know what it is,"

"Really? That's pretty neat," Yuri said with an encouraging smile, reaching up to adjust his glasses before... realizing that he wasn't wearing them

Oh, right... that would take some getting used to

"Write down something you want and I'll manifest it for you, try to make it something you think I wouldn't know about," Leo offered with a gentle smile, sliding a pen and a notepad across the table

It didn't take Yuri long to decide on what he wanted to write, scribbling _"Katsudon"_ down before sliding it back to Leo

"... Huh, ok, yeah, I have no idea what this is,"

"Let me see!" Viktor chirped, clearing his long hair out of his face as he peered down at the notepad and shook his head

"No, me neither,"

"Is it something horrible?" Phichit asked with... honestly a little too much excitement in his voice

"No no, it's good, you'll all like it," Yuri promised, watching in amazement as Leo's eyes turned black and he ran his fingers along the notepad, tracing over each letter one by one as the pages rustled, and within seconds, there was a bowl of katsudon sitting on the notepad right above his fingertips

"Oh! It's food!" Viktor exclaimed excitedly

"Pork cutlet bowl, it's my favorite," Yuri nodded

"I'm up for trying it! Leo, get us some chopsticks!" Viktor beamed

Leo snickered, but was more than happy to show off as he scribbled on the page again, starting to trace the words as chopsticks began appearing one by one in a small pile on the notepad

"What the fuck? You could have asked him for anything and you wanted food?"

Glancing up from the coffee table, Yuri found it was still a little hard to get used to the fact that someone else was wearing his glasses, that he was... staring into his own eyes....

"Um... it's the only thing I could think of that I didn't think Leo would know about..." Yuri explained weakly, watching in confusion as Yurio set a small face mirror down on the floor and then stepped back, his eyes flashing black behind the glasses as the mirror grew to be atleast ten times larger, now a full-scale mirror leaning against the mantel of the fireplace

"Come here," Yurio demanded, crossing his arms over his chest with annoyance

"U-Um..."

"You'd better go Yuri," Phichit snickered, taking Vicchan out of his lap and gently but firmly nudging him to get to his feet

"What... is all of this about...?" Yuri asked worriedly, his face screwed up into a cringe as he forced himself to walk forward and stand in front of the mirror where Yurio was directing

And the moment he was there....

He gasped, flinching back as he stared into the mirror

His reflection.....

It looked nothing like him, atleast, not the way he usually veiwed himself

The Yuri in the mirror was beautifull....

Thin, atleast for the most part, with a beautifully defined face and clear skin, his hair looked soft and smooth and his figure was just so _nice_, curved in all of the right places and looking especially lovely with the black dress that Yuri was sporting

It was so pretty.....

"How bad is it, Yurio?" Viktor asked curiously from his position on the floor

"It's the worst I've ever seen, way worse than any of you jackasses, why do you think I had to get the mirror?"

"What... are you guys talking about?" Yuri asked hesitantly, glancing at Yurio over his shoulder

"Your self-image issues, god they're fucking bad! Looking through your eyes.... you look _nothing_ like the way you see yourself, now you get an unbiased veiw of what you _actually_ look like, take a good look at reality, _Pork Cutlet Bowl_, and think- I don't even like you, but I see you a hell of alot better than you see yourself,"

Yuri's face heated up to a tinge of red, staring into the mirror again and reaching up to gently touch his face, unable to believe it was really him....

"I guess you're going to have to do this more often, until Yuri starts learning to love himself then," Viktor hummed

"What? No fucking way! I hate these eyes! Especially the way they see _you_," Yurio said with a hacking sound

"What? Why? Do I look horrible?" Viktor asked sadly, pulling Yuri's attention away from the mirror, his face now a bright shade of red, but before he could protest, Yurio did his job for him

"No, you're too damn gorgeous, practically _glowing_, he wants to jump your fucking bones,"

"N-No I don't!!" Yuri squeaked, waving his hands dramatically as he tried to diseuade what Yurio had just said

Yes he did, actually, but he wasn't going to actually _admit that_ to Viktor's face

"Ooh yes he does, I've never seen a more beautifull person, it's practically _blinding_ and it's fucking _gross_," Yurio huffed, tapping Yuri's shoulder to get his attention as he took the glasses off

"I'm done with this shit, you're getting these cursed motherfuckers back,"

"Y-Yeah that... that's probably a good idea..." Yuri mumbled quietly

"You'll still have to lend Yuri your eyes more often Yura, you don't have to put his in, maybe you can nap wile he's using your's or something, or- ooh! Give him mine!! Yes! Just switch our eyes out! I want to see how he sees me anyway!" Viktor grinned with excitement, much to Yuri's squeaking horror

"Whatever, as long as I don't have to use his ever again," Yurio grumbled, roughly grabbing Yuri's shoulders and holding him still with one hand as he reached out with the other to exchange their eyes

It wasn't quite as startling the second time around, much to Yuri's releif, though... he was a little disappointed to find that, when his eyes were returned, so was the much less beautifull reflection of himself in the mirror

Yes, it meant something that Yurio- someone who, by his own admission, didn't even like Yuri- saw him as someone so beautifull, but it still had yet to actually do anything for the way he saw himself and remembering Yurio's version would take some getting used to

But atleast things were back to normal, the darker versions of everything were gone and Viktor looked as stunning as usual and Otabek and Yurio looked normal again...

"I'm next!" Phichit declared suddenly, taking Yuri by surprise as the other man happily skipped closer to him

"I have the power of emotion and sensory manipulation,"

"That... sounds really powerfull," Yuri mused, his mouth slightly open, eyes widening

"It is," Phichit grinned, his eyes lighting up with excitement, clearly glad that someone was appreciating his powers

"I mean it isn't dimensional manipulation or anything but I certainly like it, do I have permission to demonstrate on you?"

"U-Um... sure...?"

Yuri wasn't too sure what that really entailed, but everyone here seemed so honest about wanting to be his freind... he trusted them, atleast... he trusted them _enough_

So he put his glasses back on and turned his full attention back to Phichit, much to the other man's excitement

"Great!! Ok, I won't let you regret this," Phichit beamed, his eyes shifting black as he gently cupped Yuri's face and exhaled

Without warning, the world around him completely changed

No longer did he see the cabin full of musicians, instead, he found himself standing on a beach in the sun...

He could hear the seagulls in the distance, feel the warm sand beneath his bare feet, smell the salt of the sea water, even taste the ocean air on his tongue

Everything was so incredibly realistic... when he bent down and reached out to skim his fingertips across the surface of the ocean, he drew back a wet hand, as if it really _had_ been touching water...

Taking a step forward, he felt the sand gradually begin to get damper, the water brushing up against his legs, even going so far as to feel the hairs on his legs stand on end from the sensation of the cold water rushing against them

He felt weighed down, like he was really standing in water, wading through the dense liquid as the water slowly rose around him with each step, until he was in waist deep, feeling the sensation of his wet t-shirt clinging to him as the water soaked through him, and when he bent down and stuck his face in the water, he not only saw fish swimming by, but he could even feel the burn of the salt water in his eyes and the sensation of his glasses being lifted off of his face by the ocean waves

.... Wow......

Slowly though, things began to fade, and before he knew it, he was back in the cabin with the others, and given that he was rooted in the same spot as before, with Phichit still cupping his face, he was willing to bet that he hadn't even been moving

"That.... that's incredible.... do you always create elaborate scenes like that?"

"Sometimes, but I can manipulate one sense at a time too," he mused, leaning forward kissing Yuri's cheek

At first he was a little startled, but then, out of nowhere, he could smell fresh-baked cookies, permeating throughout the cabin as if they were just getting ready to come out of the oven

"Holy shit..." he mumbled quietly

"I take it you like that?" Phichit snickered

"Y-Yeah... yeah I really do," Yuri breathed, his face slightly red

"Cool, then you're ok with me manipulating your emotions?"

Yuri had started to nod, before pausing and shaking his head quickly

"U-Um... if it isn't too selfish..... I would really only prefer to feel positive emotions.... I don't want to feel anything bad...."

"Oh honey," Phichit laughed, grinning just as brightly

"I wouldn't have done that anyway, I only use my powers for good! .. Well, usually,"

"O-Oh, then..... ok, yes, you have permission,"

Phichit smiled as though Christmas had come early, his eyes sparkling even through their blackness as he gently stroked his thumb against Yuri's cheek

And instantly, _instantly_, Yuri felt the most incredible joy bubbling up within him

He didn't know what he was so happy about, but he was practically _bursting_ with it, even giggling here and there for no specific reason, he just felt _happy_

He couldn't remember ever feeling this much unbridled joy before, and those feelings lasted for a good, full minute before Phichit stroked his thumb down over Yuri's lip, and instantly his emotions changed again

Gone was the bubbling happiness, what took it's place was a deep desire, a feeling of arousal, slowly crawling up his spine and shuddering through his entire body

Yuri gave a quiet moan, closing his eyes as he leaned in closer, Phichit's touch suddenly feeling like the most heavenly thing in the entire universe, and god... Yuri really didn't know what to make of that....

And then, just as soon as it had started, it stopped, and Phichit leaned in to gently kiss Yuri's forehead

Gone then was the arousal and instead it was replaced with a soft contentment

He felt..... _good_

It wasn't that overwelming, bubbling joy, but it was so _nice_ all the same, it was so good....

He felt no anxiety, for once, for the first time that he could consciously remember, he felt absolutely no anxiety or worry or anything but the absolute satisfaction of contentment

Just contentment and nothing else

He felt so good that he could fall asleep right there, and Phichit seemed to notice that, a quiet chuckle leaving him as he gently guided Yuri back to where Viktor was sitting with the dogs and nudging him to sit down, wich Yuri largely appreciated as he slumped down against Viktor's shoulder and leaned against him, much to Viktor's own amusement

"I'm so sorry Yuri.... I wish I could keep this up forever but... I'm not sure how long I can hold it," Phichit said softly as he sat on the edge of the coffee table in front of the duo

"It's really ok Phichit, you can stop whenever,"

"No it isn't ok," Phichit sighed, looking down

"When I make people feel things... sometimes I can feel a little of what they're already feeling so I know best how and where to guide my powers.... and Yuri, you're hurting _so much_.... you're in so much pain, I can tell just from the small amount of it I can feel, and I hate that you feel this way.... I want to hold onto this for the rest of your life so you never have to feel it again,"

"Phichit," Yuri sad softly, reaching out to gently grip his new freind's hand and giving it a small squeeze

"I promise I'm ok, I'm used to it, and just getting a break from it- even a small one- is more than I ever could have hoped for,"

Phichit seemed displeased by this answer, but, knowing there was nothing he could really do, ultimately he had no choice but to pull back and let his powers fade as he removed his hand from Yuri's face

"What about you Viktor?" Yuri asked curiously, turning his attention towards the silver-haired beauty

Needless to say that of everyone, Viktor was definitely the one he was most curious about

"I can control the elements," Viktor replied easily, and honestly, Yuri was expecting something a little.... more

"Viktor is the most powerfull and versatile out of all of us!" Phichit exclaimed with excitement brimming in his eyes

....

Scratch that, evidently Viktor's power wasn't as simple as it sounded

"He can control all five elements, and-... did you ever watch Avatar: The Last Airbender? It's just like that! Almost everything is made out of water, air, earth, fire, or wood in some form or another and Viktor can control even the microscopic amounts like the bits of earth inside of metal, or the water in your blood, but he can do big things too, like making hurricanes and creating volcanoes!"

Well when he put it that way, it really did sound like the most powerfull gift anyone here had, with the possible exclusion of Mila and Sara....

"He can even bring things back from the dead!"

Scratch that

"O-Only very recently dead things," Viktor said quickly, his face a bit pink

"No one can bring back something that's been dead for an extended amount of time, don't go filling his head with fantasies Phichit," Viktor chuckled

Yuri bit his lip, he wanted to say something but-

"Well don't just sit there Vitya, show off," Chris encouraged with a wink

Viktor's lips curved up into a smile and he exhaled slowly, his eyes turning black as the temperature in the room began to change, a cloud suddenly forming inside of the room, right over the coffee table

Rain started pouring out of the cloud, but before it could hit the table, it started to turn to shards of ice instead, and then, just as quickly, turned to steam

Yuri watched, amazed, as the cloud began to rain champagne into their glasses, much to his own amusement

"Now the champagne thing is something we can _all_ do, to be fair," Chris noted with a snicker as the cloud disappeared

And not a second later, Chris was gasping, his face flushed bright red as he groaned and tilted his head back, looking and sounding like he was... having.... se-

"O-Oh Vitya, if this is punishment you've chosen the wrong method!" he groaned, leaning over the back of the couch, much to Yurio's complaints as the smaller blonde moved to drag Otabek to the other side of the furniture

It was only then that Yuri noticed Viktor had changed his attention away from the table and onto Chris instead

"Real life blood-bending," Phichit grinned, far too excited for his own good

Viktor seemed to take his attention away from Chris for the moment, staring up at the ceiling as, all of a sudden, a small Japanese maple tree began growing out of the ceiling, little black veins shifting through the wood above them as the tree grew and grew....

"How...? I-... this place isn't... made out of Japanese maple wood is it...?"

That couldn't be right, Japanese Maples weren't used for wood...

"No, but there's one planted outside in the yard, he's summoning the roots from it into the house and growing another one from within," Phichit explained, much to Yuri's continued amazement

The tree stopped suddenly, burstng into flames, much to Yuri's gasping alarm, but the ashes immediately drifted upwards, back out of the cabin via the cracks in the wood

It was... extraordinary....

"These are just parlor tricks, Vitya, show him something real," Chris encouraged with a seductive grin

"No, I'm not going to kill some little animal just so I can bring it back to life, that would be cruel,"

"Even if Mila and Sara conjured one up and let you?" Chris asked with raised eyebrows

"Yeah it's still a living thing so even then," Viktor huffed back, turning his attention back to Yuri

"I'm sorry, I have... a deep respect for life-"

"It's ok, really, don't apologize for being kind," Yuri said with a gentle smile

Viktor smiled back, the look adorably peacefull in comparison to the spookiness of his black eyes

"Yuri, may I show you something else though?"

"Y-Yeah, ofcourse, what is it..?"

Grinning a little, Viktor leaned forward, his fingertips brushing up against Yuri's jaw as he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against Yuri's

Yuri gasped on instinct, practically frozen solid by the fact that Viktor Nikiforov, the man he had admired for over a decade now, was _kissing him_

Shit... shit shit shit shit shit shit.....

Slightly startled, he quickly forced himself to relax, exhaling a little as his shoulders sagged and he allowed himself to kiss back

There was warmth spreading throughout him, an inrcedibly peacefull sensation, he felt so calm all of a sudden, and so warm.....

So warm.....

He expected his heart to be racing, but it was just beating calmly, even though he could feel his blood beginning to rush south- should that really be happening just from a kiss?- it was still incredibly calm....

And then, just as soon as it had begun, it ended, with Viktor pulling away, inhaling slowly as Yuri suddenly began to feel his chest constrict, he couldn't breathe, it was as if... as if... Viktor was sucking his breath away....

And then, before Yuri could begin to panic, it stopped, and Viktor exhaled a soft stream of cold air above them, the air slowly beginning to freeze as snowflakes began falling down around them, much to Viktor's own clear amusement

"Elements are a tricky thing," Viktor mused simply as his eyes finally turned back to blue

"They are limited only by your creativity,"

"Were- ... were you... controlling my heartbeat just now...?" Yuri asked slowly

"Yes, I knew you would be nervous so I took control of the blood in your heart and forced it to keep at a steady pace, I'm sure that wasn't the only thing you sensed about what I did with your blood,"

_Oh_

So Yuri _wasn't_ actually that thirsty, that.... that should be a releif but it just meant that Viktor definitely knew what was happening below the belt now....

"I'm sorry if that was inappropriate of me, I should have been more clear when I asked for your consent,"

"O-Oh don't worry about it!! I-I just.. um... it's fine! I mean, I liked it! It was good! I just- ... I... I'm... going to stop talking,"

Great way to humilate yourself there Yuri

Viktor still seemed incredibly amused, his eyes practically sparkling as he leaned in and gave Yuri another soft kiss

But his eyes were blue, so Yuri knew that the way he felt this time- his racing heart and the bursts of joy within him- was completely genuine

"So what can you do Yuri?" Leo asked, leaning closer, his head on his hand as he watched the two of them... and successfully interrupted the kiss

"O-Oh um.... I-..."

He bit his tongue, not sure how to say it

"Don't be shy! I'm sure it's very impressive!" Phichit grinned enthusiastically

"You're among freinds here, you can tell us," Mila encouraged

"Yeah, everybody has a special talent, that's what makes us all so unique, please tell us?" Sara asked eagerly

"It's probably something dumb," Yurio muttered, giving Otabek a bewildered look as the other man disapprovingly nudged his side

"It's um... well... I can... bring things to life," Yuri mumbled quietly

"Oh you mean like Viktor? That's pretty cool!" Phichit smiled

"N-No... not exactly..... I can.... I can bring.... _anything_... to life.... e-even... even things that weren't... originally alive...."

The room fell silent, and Yuri immediately regretted trusting so easily

They thought he was a freak, didn't they?

Even though he was in an entire room of freaks- technically- he was still somehow the misfit, the outcast, the one who didn't belong-

"So it's like.... animation? Like golems?" Mila asked curiously

Yuri shook his head, biting his lip

"N-No... I mean I guess if I _wanted_ to control the inanimate things I bring to life I maybe _could_ but... it doesn't work like golems no, everything I bring to life has it's own life, and the things I bring back from the dead... they're the same way they were before, I'm not controlling them,"

Everyone stayed quiet for a moment, before Yurio eventually spoke

"Ok then, prove it,"

Yuri nodded, not minding that he was being put to the test, he knew that he would be, his powers were just.... a little on the unbelievable side, he knew that, even considering the company

"Ok, what do you want me to bring to life?"

Otabek wordlessly reached down into the coffee table with both hands, and a second later his hands emerged again, dirt caking his skin as he put a filthy, old box on the table

"What... is that?"

"Dead dog," Otabek replied easily

"If you're as powerfull as you say, bring Sasha back, though... she's been dead for ten years, so good fucking luck," Yurio snorted as he watched, feigning disinterest, though it was pretty clear that he was curious, given the way he kept eyeing the box

Yuri nodded slowly, carefully crawling away from Viktor- much to his displeasure- and reaching for the lid of the box, only pausing when the pleasant scent of sugar cookies hit his nose, startling him into glancing up at Phichit, who, surely enough, was now sporting black eyes

"Nobody likes the smell of death, not even us," he mused with a shrug and a half-smile

Ah... even cheerfull Phichit seemed a little off-put by Yuri's abilities, why did he not see that coming?

Carefully, Yuri lifted the lid off of the box, turning his attention towards it and exhaling slowly as he stared down at the little pile of bones in front of him

He felt sick, he felt like he wanted to cry

Even though his powers were directly related to death, it didn't mean that he took any pleasure at all in actually being around it

And dead animals in particular hit him hard

But he forced himself to breathe and allowed his eyes to turn black, staring down at the bones as they slowly began to reform

It took a couple of minutes, but slowly, the muscle tissue began to rebuild around the bones, followed by skin and fur, the face taking shape, color beginning to return followed by the hollow corpse beginning to fill out with organs and blood and other small details

"Hey.... this isn't going to be some kind of Pet Semmetary shit is it?" Yurio asked, his eyes narrowed in suspicion

"I mean, you're not going to bring the dog back and it be all crazy and try to kill us all in our sleep or some shit right?"

"N-No?" Yuri replied, carefully lifting the dog- a Daschund, he realized- out of the box and setting her on the table

"How are you so sure?"

"Because I've had to bring Vicchan back twice now and that never happened to him,"

"Wait.... _this dog_ is reanimated?" Viktor asked in amazement, holding Vicchan up, his face going slightly pale

"Yeah, twice now," Yuri repeated, leaning down and carefully breathing the Breath Of Life- as he called it- into Sasha's mouth

He leaned back, his eyes returning to normal brown, watching in delight as Sasha's tail slowly began to wag, followed by her eyes opening, then slowly climbing to her feet and turning around... and as soon as she spotted Otabek, she sprang for him, her tail wagging much harder than before as she started sweetly licking his face

"S-Sasha...?" Otabek breathed, his eyes beginning to tear up as the dog pawed at his chest and jumped around with excitement

"Holy shit..." Phichit mumbled quietly, wich seemed to be the mood of the entire room.....

Until the dam broke

"That's so cool!!! Is this forever!?"

"Does it fade after time? Is it temporary?"

"Do you have a time limit on how dead something can be before you can't bring it back anymore?"

"Does it work on people?"

"What about inanimate objects? Can you show us?"

"Can you bring _anything_ to life or just some things?"

"Does the corpse have to be whole or can you like... bring something back from a single bone?"

Yuri shook his head quickly, waving his hands and trying to get the bombardment to end

"W-Wait a second, wait wait... just... just one at a time," he insisted, adjusting his glasses as Viktor immediately moved closer and wrapped an arm around his waist, evidently trying to be calming or grounding or... well, Yuri wasn't quite sure what honestly

"Um... they're not immortal, if that's what you're asking, but no this isn't temporary, they'd live a full life, I mean, I guess technically if they're very old they wouldn't live for much longer after I bring them back but... I can um... I have healing powers too so I can theoretically fix that too... I don't have a limit that I know of, yes it works on people, I can show you but no I can't bring _anything_ to life, it has to be able to turn into a living thing, so like... ceramic cat? Yes, coffee mug? No, but please don't ask me to bring any dolls to life because that's really unsettling and traumatizing...... s-so just keep it to things that you can essentially make pets out of... I don't know if I can bring things back from a single bone or not, I've never tried, but I ... probably....?"

Everyone around him just looked so _stunned_, wich was highly unsettling to him

"Why.... are you all looking at me like I'm some sort of freak...?"

"Because you are," Yurio replied immediately

And yeah he really should have seen that one coming

"You're _special_ Yuri," Viktor corrected, gently taking Yuri's hand and giving it a squeeze

"I've never- ... _we've_ never seen anything like you before! You're incredible!!"

"R-Really?"

"Yes!!!"

"He isn't incredible, he's unnatural," Yurio grumbled irritably, although he couldn't deny the clear fondness he had for the fact that Sasha was alive once again, considering how much he seemed to be enjoying petting her

"Yeah, I'll remember that the next time you take your head off just to freak out the pizza guy," Otabek huffed, clearly far more fond of Yuri now than he had been five minutes ago

"It _does_ go against the laws of nature..." Chris mused slowly

"B-But I thought that was what our powers were meant to do! I-I thought that was what seperated us from witches!" Yuri protested, a frown clearly marring his features

"Yes but there's going against the laws and then... there's _really_ going against the laws," Viktor replied slowly, much to Yuri's confusion

"Think of it this way darling, if I jaywalked or went thirty miles over the speed limit or shop-lifted a pack of gum, those things would all be technically breaking the law, but if I went on a mass killing spree, that would be REALLY breaking the law,"

"So you're saying that I'm the natural-law equivolant of a serial killer?" Yuri deadpanned

"S-Sort of...?"

"What Vitya is trying to say is that some laws of nature are far stricter than others and your abilities fundamentally demolish one of the biggest ones, even with Vitya, he can only bring something back to life if the soul has yet to leave the body, Mila and Sara can create something from scratch- vessels that souls naturally flow into, a bit like infants, these both have traces of natural order in them, but _you_ seem to snatch souls out of the sky and insert them wherever you please, wich is _entirely_ unnatural, not to mention that you seem to be able to pull souls from the afterlife and stick them into the correct bodies, as per Sasha here, wich is even more extraordinary," Chris explained

And Yuri....

Yuri really wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel about that information....

He should be proud of himself, probably, but he still felt a little off about it

If even a club full of freaks exactly like him thought he was so unnatural...

"You have the best power I've ever seen Yuri," Viktor said suddenly, his smile absolutely beaming as he gently cupped Yuri's face and leaned forward, presssing an excited kiss to his lips, much to Yuri's heart-pounding excitement

"I-I do....?"

"Yes ofcourse you do!!" Viktor laughed

"No one can do what you can do, Yuri... I'm so impressed... I'm so amazed... you're _incredible_,"

Yuri gave a shy, crooked smile and bit his lip, curling his hand gently around Viktor's and squeezing

"Thank you... Viktor,"

"Thank _you_ Yuri, for being one of us," Viktor corrected gently

"Oh gross, get a room you two," Yurio huffed from his place on the couch

"Oh don't worry," Viktor grinned as he put an arm around Yuri and winked playfully at the blonde

"I'm sure we'll be getting one by the end of the night,"

It was a really good thing that Viktor had the power to bring people back to life as long as they had died a relatively short time ago, because Yuri wasn't sure if he would make it through the night without having a heart attack if Viktor kept going like this

~+~

When Yuri woke up the next morning, it was to the sound of birds chirpping and the smell of french toast coming from... somewhere....

Slowly, he cracked his eyes open, glancing up and grinning happily at the display of long silver hair spread out over the pillows next to him

He still couldn't believe this was real

He still couldn't believe that after more displays of their powers last night, everyone had started to retreat to their rooms- the cabin, apparently, was expandable, as per Otabek's power- and Viktor had tugged Yuri into his and....

Well, Yuri could 100% confirm that there was nothing that could ever compare to the experience of having sex with someone else like him

And with Viktor's ability to control the elements, to control the water- the _blood_\- in Yuri's body...

They had spent hours trying out their powers with eachother, just... _exploring_ eachother....

Enjoying eachother

Yuri had never woke up more happily than he did that morning

"Good morning zolotse,"

Glancing down, Yuri smiled peacefully, his expression calm and easy as Viktor leaned up and gave him a soft, slow kiss, grinning from ear to ear as he stroked his fingers through Yuri's hair

"Good morning sweetheart,"

Viktor's eyes glowed, an icy tint taking over his crystaline blues as he kissed him again, gently but firmly pushing Yuri down on the bed and pulling a laugh from the smaller man as Viktor covered him in kisses, his long silver hair obstructing his veiw from time to time, not that he seemed to care though

"What are you busy with today?" he asked with a soft hum

"Not much actually, I have a recording session at five but other than that I'm free as a bird,"

This was the time period Yuri enjoyed most about being a musician, the calm period when he was recording an album, before the chaos of touring season started, when he had time to actually live his life and breathe a little

"_Sovershenstvo!_ I'm just meeting with my publisher at two to approve the hard-copy proofs of my poetry book, so I'm mostly free as well, how about we spend the day together hm?"

Right... Viktor's last album had just dropped a few weeks ago, he was in that small period between releasing an album and going on tour where he was mostly needed for publicity- and, apparently, book approvals- before he would end up having to go on tour again...

"Yuri... what's that look for?" he asked with concern, effectively pulling Yuri's attention away from his worry and shaking his head quickly

"N-Nothing, I just..... when... are you going back on tour....?"

"Mm? Oh, well technically I'm still in the midst of my Norman Fucking Rockwell tour, but I'm not actually doing any shows again until Febuarary, it'll be a little crunched, I'll be working on White Hot Forever on and off during the tour so it can drop next year,"

Right.... Viktor was a real workaholic

Yuri had never seen anyone work like him, the amount of albums he released one right after another was just rediculous, and then the touring, the movie soundtracks, the collaborations, and now publishing poetry too....

"You just finished your's right? In September?"

Blinking, Yuri nodded slowly, pushing a slight smile as he leaned in closer to Viktor

He had just finished High As Hope a few weeks ago and was now busy working on his fifth album, wich he was hoping to release within a year or so, it was nowhere near the schedule Viktor was pushing though

"Yeah, so I'll be here for a wile,"

"Great! Then we can spend lots of time together! Hey, when I go back on my tour in Febuarary do you want to come with me?"

"R-Really?"

"Yeah! It'll only be for a couple of weeks in Europe but if you need to come home for any reason durin that, ofcourse, you can just blip in and out as you need,"

"Blip...?"

"Uh-huh, you know? With your powers? Or, well, in this case I guess Otabek's powers, you'd have to ask him for help but he never minds, how do you think we all are always around eachother even when we're touring?"

Actually, Yuri had never really thought about it until now, but Viktor had a point...

Notoriously, even on tour, members of the club always managed to find eachother and hang out for a little wile

"U-Um.... s-sure? I mean, if it's really no trouble-"

"Ofcourse it's no trouble!!" Viktor beamed excitedly, cupping his lover's face and giving him a soft, affectionate kiss

"I would love to have you with me! It gets so lonely..... I'd love to have you around all the time Yuri,"

"Ok then," Yuri agreed slowly, giving a weak smile, much to Viktor's adoring, beaming face

"_Sovershenstvo!_ Alright then, let's get dressed and then get some breakfast!" he chirpped in delight, pratically springing out of bed and giving Yuri yet another kiss as he hummed and walked over to the closet

"Check this out," he winked, opening the closet door to show that it was empty before shutting the door, his eyes turning black, and then opening it again, and revealing a rather large wardrobe full of clothes

"Choose anything you wish,"

.... Yeah, Yuri could get used to being around others like himself....

~+~

_"My Lucifer is lonely,"_

_ **"Sneaky, greedy, money seeking, always peeping, fucking creepy,"** _

What.. was that...?

Yuri tilted his head as he followed Viktor down the hall of the cabin, eyebrows raised, getting closer to the kitchen with each step

_"Peter's on vacation, an open invitation,"_

_ **"What if I'd told your mother?"** _

He recognized both songs, one was Otabek's, the other was Yurio's, but they were so skillfully combined....

He found himself hurrying a little, eager to get closer, eager to hear more and find out what had caused this brilliant combination of talent

Viktor seemed rather amused by that, giggling a little as they hurried to the kitchen

_"I've tried to make you listen but you won't, have it your way right?"_

_ **"'Cause even God herself,"** _

_"Killing kids all day and night, perscription pills and online fights, shooting at the angels wile claiming you're the good guy,"_

_ **"'And Heaven's out of sight,"** _

_"All you want is cash and hype, fuck our dreams and that ain't right,"_

_ **"She'll want the devil on her team,"** _

When they arrived in the kitchen, the scene in front of them was possibly just as insane as he had expected- possibly more

Leo, Guang Hong, Sara, and Mila seemed to be focusing on making food, with Sasha already at Leo's feet waiting for a scrap- and the poodles hurrying off to join them, brushing past Viktor and Yuri to do so- but the other four...

Phichit and Chris were standing off to the side, arms crossed over their chests, looking like they were getting ready to declare battle or something, wile Yurio and Otabek were singing, taking turns with the lyrics, occassionally overlapping, apparently they were the ones who had the music playing, considering they were the ones with black eyes

Yurio was perched on the edge of the counter, his arm on Otabek's shoulder as the other musician grinned and leaned up against the side of the counter, one hand settled on Yurio's foot

_"Complicated, overrated, you're fixated and elated,"_

_ **"Walk in wearing feathers, Peter should know better,"** _

It looked like Yurio and Otabek were singing _at_ Chris and Phichit, as if it was some kind of... battle....

Before they could get too much further, Phichit suddenly snapped his fingers, his eyes going black and both Otabek and Yurio's eyes clearing as the music suddenly and drastically changed to something that Yuri distinctly recognized as one of Phichit's tracks, but it wasn't Phichit who started singing, rather, it was Chris- who also had black eyes now

_"Got a figure like a pin-up, got a figure like a doll, don't care if you think I'm dumb, I don't care at all, Candy bear, sweetie-pie, wanna be adored, I'm the girl you'd die for,"_

Then Phichit started in with the lyrics matching the track, but ... everything seemed... faster and more ... bled through, everything seemed like it really belonged together, much like the first one

_"Vile romance, turned dreams into an empire, self-made success, now she rolls with Rockefellers,"_

"What... are they doing?" Yuri asked quietly, tilting his head

Viktor looked _thrilled_, like he was watching a fight- and that was kind of how Yuri felt too

_"I'll chew you up and I'll spit you out, 'cause that's what young love is all about, so pull me closer, and kiss me hard, I'm gonna pop your bubblegum heart,"_

"Have you ever seen Pitch Perfect?"

"Yes....?"

"Well, think of this sort of like a riff-off, except instead of riffing, the goal is to do mash-ups of your and your partner's songs, there really aren't any rules except that you can only use peices of songs that you and your partner created, other than that everything goes until somebody either drops out, you run out of time, or you finish the entire song,"

_"Raised on Biggie and Nirvana, we are the new Americana,"_

"Who decides when you're out of time?"

"Mmm, probably those who aren't participating, usually it's me but it looks like Mila and Sara, as well as Guang Hong and Leo, have already dropped out and taken to making breakfast instead, so my bet is that they're going to end it when breakfast is ready,"

_"Queentex, latex, I'm your Wondermaid, life gave me some lemons so I made some lemonade, soda-pop, soda-pop, baby here I come, straight to number one,"_

"Is that why they're not using their powers to cook?"

_"Football team, loved more than just the game, so he vowed to be his husband at the alter,"_

"Very perceptive! But they also just like it I think,"

Yuri nodded slowly, turning his full attention back to Phichit and Chris, who looked like they were having the _best_ time...

_"I'm Miss Sugar Pink, liquor liquor lips, hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss,"_

"Hey, will you try it with me? I've always wanted to do it with a real partner, usually just pair with whoever volunteers but this is so much better!"

"S-Sure," Yuri smiled shyly, watching as a massive smile bloomed across Viktor's face, and quite immediately, Viktor snapped his fingers, the music cutting off as his eyes turned black, successfully gaining the attention everyone else's attention as he nodded excitedly to Yuri, who allowed his own eyes to flash black

"What now?" he wispered

"Choose a song, any song, one of your's, play the music, and I'll start lyrics, after that, jump in anywhere feels right," he wispered back

And Yuri.... made a probably stupid decision

He still didn't know why he chose to start playing "Queen Of Peace" instead of something with more bounce to it, it didn't really sound like a battle song to him, but _oh_ was Viktor all the more eager to start singing anyway

_"Blue jeans, white shirt, walked into the room you know you made my eyes burn,"_ he sang to Yuri excitedly, lifting his hands palms up as Yuri began to levitate onto one of the empty counters

_"It was like James Dean, for sure, you're so fresh to death and sick as c-c-cancer,"_

Yuri landed with something of a gasp, but landed on his feet all the same, and it occured to him in that moment that he was supposed to sing, he was... supposed to be singing....

_"Oh the king, gone mad within his suffering, called out for releif, someone cure him of his greif,"_

There was a little _"woohoo!"_ shout from Phichit- wich he was pretty sure he wasn't actually supposed to do- as Yuri chimed in, and Viktor... Viktor just looked over the moon

_"I will love you till the end of time, I would wait a million years, promise to remember that you're mine, baby can you see the tears?"_

Yuri, starting to get the hang of it, chimed in once again

_ **"Suddenly I'm overcome, dissolving like the setting sun, like a boat into oblivion, 'cause you're driving me away,"** _

_"Love you more than those bitches before, say you'll remember!"_

_ **"Now you have me on the run, the damage is already done, come on is this what you want?"** _

_"I will love you till the end of time,"_

_ **"'Cause your'e driving me away,"** _

This...

This was the most fun he had had in ages, even including last night

(Well, perhaps to rephrase, the most fun he had had with anyone other than Viktor, because his time spent alone with Viktor...)

_"Big dreams, gangster, said you had to leave to start your life over, I was like 'No please, stay here', we don't need no money we can make it all work,"_

_ **"Like a long stream, I'll bear all this echoing, oh what is it worth? All that's left is hurt,"** _

Viktor was dancing, and laughing, and levitated onto the counter himself to twirl Yuri around, much to the younger musician's amusement

_"I will love you till the end of time, I would wait a million years, promise to remember that you're mine, baby can you see through the tears?"_

_ **"And my love is no good, against the fortress that it made of you, blood is running deep, sorrow that you keep,"** _

_"You went out every night, and baby that's alright, I told you that no matter what I'd be by your side, 'cause I'm your ride or die, weather you fail or fly, well shit atleast you tried,"_

_ **"Suddenly I'm overcome,"** _

_"But when you walked out that door, a peice of me died,"_

_ **"Dissolving like the setting sun,"** _

_"I told you I wanted more but that was not what I had in mind,"_

_ **"Like a boat into oblivion,"** _

_"I just want it like before, we were dancing all night,"_

_ **"'Cause you're driving me away!"** _

_"Then they took you away, stole you out of my life, you just need to remember!"_

This had become.... _passionate_

Passionate and desperate, and he and Viktor were holding eachother close, with Viktor's hands around the collar of Yuri's blouse and Yuri's hands cupping Viktor's face

At some point they had lifted off of the counter again, now hovering several inches above it as a cold chill rushed through the air around them, swirling around like a hurricane

It was the most incredible, adrenaline-filled, romantic thing--....

And then just like that, the music stopped, and Yuri glanced down to see that Yurio's eyes had turned black, Otabek's too, and neither of them looking pleased

New music started- Yurio's music- and Viktor and Yuri floated down peacefully to the floor, still holding eachother as their eyes shifted back to normal and they landed gracefully on the other end of the counter

_"Think I just remembered something, I think I left the faucet running, now my words are filling up the tub,"_

_ **"Where's my mind?"** _

_"Darling you're just soaking in it, but I know you'll get out the minute you notice all your fingers pruning up,"_

_ **"Where's my mind?"** _

_"I'm tired of being carefull, gentle, trying to keep the water warm, let me under your skin, uh-oh, there it goes, why do I always spill?"_

Yuri smiled slightly as Viktor subtlely wrapped his arm around Yuri's waist and dragged him closer, pressing a kiss to his shoulder

_"I feel it coming out my throat, guess I better wash my mouth out with soap,"_

_ **"Where's my mind?"** _

_"Guess I better wash my mouth out with soap,"_

_ **"Where's my mind?"** _

_"God I wish I never spoke,"_

_ **"Where's my mind?"** _

_"Now I gotta wash my mouth out with soap,"_

Yuri's eyes lit up with sheer amazement as Yurio tilted back, laying across the counter and wrapping his hands around his throat, bubbles starting to blossom out of his mouth as if he were coughing them up, the musically toned sound of bath bubbles popping following each one as Otabek took up more of the singing

_ **"Maybe it's in the gutter, where I left my lover, what an expensive taste, my V is for vendetta, thought that I'd feel better, but now I've got a bellyache,"** _

Quite clearly, he and Viktor weren't the only ones who got overly into this thing, with the way Otabek was caressing Yurio's exposed mid-drift and leaning down to sing directly to him, despite the bubbles that were floating around their heads

_"Think I got myself in trouble, so I fill the bath with bubbles,"_

_ **"Everything I do, the way I wear my noose, like a necklace,"** _

_"Should've never said the word 'love', threw a toaster in the bathtub,"_

_ **"I wanna make 'em scared, like I could be anywhere, like I'm reckless,"** _

Viktor gave Yuri a small nudge as they entered the bridge for the second time, and Yuri smirked at him, this time having a much better plan as he suddenly snapped his fingers, the music changing to one of his tracks as his and Viktor's eyes turned black, much to Yurio and Otabek's irritation

But there was no hesitation on Viktor's part this time around

_"Kiss me hard before you go, summtertime sadness, I just wanted you to know, that baby you're the best,"_

_ **"And it's my whole heart deemed and delivered a crime, I'm on trial, waiting till the beat comes out, I'm on trial, waiting till the beat comes out, who's a heretic now? Am I making sense? How can you make it still? Waiting till the beat comes out,"** _

_"Oh, my god! I feel it in the air, telephone wires above are sizzlin' like a snare, honey I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere, nothing scares me anymore,"_

_ **"I'm miles away, he's on my mind, I'm getting tired of crawling all the way and I've had enough, it's obvious and I'm getting tired of crawling all the way,"** _

_"I've got that summertime, summertime sadness, s-s-summertime, summertime sadness, got that summertime, summertime sadness, oh, oh oh oh,"_

_ **"I'm not beat up by this yet, you can't tell me to regret, been in the dark since the day we met, fire help me to forget!"** _

Suddenly a massive blast of fire came from around them both, in something of a circle, much to their- and those around them's- mutual amusement

Viktor beamed, cupping Yuri's face, and even with his black eyes, Yuri could still see lightness behind them, happiness...

_"Oh my god, I feel it in the air, telephone wires are sizzlin' like a snare, honey I'm on fire, nothing scares me anymore!_

_ **"I'm miles away,"** _

_"I've got that summertime, summertime sadness,"_

_ **"He's on my mind,"** _

_"S-S-Summertime, summertime sadness,"_

_ **"And I've had enough, it's obvious,"** _

_"Got that summertime, summertime sadness,"_

_ **"And I'm getting tired of crawling all the way,"** _

They could have gone further, they could have done more, and Yuri vowed silently to himself that he was going to be collaborating with Viktor in the future, come what may

But for now, everything was cut off rather abruptly by Mila, who seemed no longer interested in watching the battle of the artists

"I get the strong feeling that you two could do this all day, wich is cute, except that I really would prefer to eat breakfast before I starve to death,"

Turning a bit red, Yuri looked down, chewing his lip as he leaned up against Viktor closer

The silver-haired beauty just laughed, shaking his head and hugging Yuri tightly

"Awwww, you don't want to hear the end?"

"Knowing you? I get the feeling you'll record it," Mila snorted as her eyes flashed black, the food that she and the others had been working on suddenly appearing on the kitchen table

"Oh thank fuck, I'm _starving_, why did you assholes have to go the old-fashioned way with everything?" Yurio grumbled as he slid off of the counter and rushed to the table, Otabek following close behind him

Evidently the music battle had been forgotten- atleast for now

"To torture you," Mila teased, earning a roll of Yurio's eyes as he slid into his chair

"Fucking knew it..."

"You know, there's nothing preventing _you_ from making food," Sara teased as she moved to wrap her arm aroud Mila, the two of them sauntering towards the table themselves

"Pretty sure fire safety prevents him from making food, actually," Viktor snickered, snapping his fingers as four dog bowls full of food appeared on the floor by the table

Yuri had a feeling the fingersnap was just for dramatic flare

"Is he really that bad?" Guang Hong asked, walking over to the table with Leo

"I mean with our powers, what's the worst that could happen?"

"Ask the cafe` on Orange Avenue," Otabek replied blandly, shaking his head as he grabbed a carten of orange juice from the table

"Wait, that fire was _you_? Why didn't you just put it out?" Yuri asked, mouth open and watching absently as Viktor started towards the table, gently tugging Yuri along with him

"He fell asleep," Otabek replied casually, pouring orange juice into his glass.... but.... Yuri watched in amusement as his eyes turned black and the juice actually started filling up Yurio's glass instead

Judging by the soft and amused look shared between the two of them, it was clearly an inside joke

"How did you fall asleep?" Leo snorted

"That is a VERY long story and we've all got work and shit," Yurio huffed back

"Then we'll meet for lunch and you can tell us then," Sara winked playfully

The sound of a chair sliding against the floor caught Yuri's attention, momentarily pulling his mind away from the conversation as he stared down at the empty chair right next to Viktor

His boyfreind's eyes were black, and a peacefull smile rested on his face, clearly an invitation

"Well? Are you just going to stand there or are you going to sit with your freinds?" Viktor teased playfully

With only another moment, Yuri sat down, gasping pleasantly as the chair suddenly slid forward and a cup of coffee began to fill it's self from beside him

"Sugar?" Viktor offered

"Um... yes...?"

And ofcourse, Viktor took that opportunity to kiss Yuri's lips, wich was adorable all on it's own... but only got better when he felt something sprinkling down against his mouth and pulled back, licking his lips... to find a trail of sugar laying against them....

Viktor winked playfully, sipping his own coffee as Yuri laughed and licked the sugar from his lips

He reached for the coffee, only for another bowl of sugar to pop up in front of him, and when he glanced up, he noticed Otabek's eyes flickering from black to normal again

He'd have to thank him later

"So what do you say then Yuri?" Viktor asked, placing his hand on Yuri's thigh as the bottle of maple syrup in front of them levitated and started to draw a V and a Y over Viktor's waffles

"T-To what?" Yuri asked, the bottle of syrup beginning to land... only to levitate again when Yuri's eyes turned black and he brought it towards him, much to Viktor's adoring excitement

"Do you want to have lunch with them later? We're spending the day together right? So... I'm up for it if you are,"

Pausing breifly, Yuri watched the others as they teased and argued, bickered and laughed, treated eachother like family....

A room full of freaks who, somehow, had become family to eachother

Misfits who all fit together perfectly

Even him....

"How could I say no to having lunch with my new freinds?" he replied, almost losing his concentration on the syrup bottle as Viktor slammed into him with a hug, kissing his cheek affectionately as Yuri gently curled his hands around Viktor's arms and leaned into the gesture, resting his head against Viktor's and exhaling slowly

Freinds...

He had real freinds now

And if Viktor was to be believed, if everything he saw about this club, this clique, this _covenant_ was true, then he knew that they were going to last

And with his powers of longevity, his Breath Of Life, he had a good feeling that it would last forever


End file.
